Talk:Episode 418: Nanny's Day Off
Ghostbusters This episode credits Columbia Pictures for use of material from Ghostbusters, but I just skimmed the episode twice and couldn't find it. Meaning it's probably a clip as short as one second long. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z2BqiZJHJ3I http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJdMwktndQk http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wrM5wUnH73Y <-- That's the full episode on YouTube if someone else wants to give it a shot. Of course, it's possible that the credit as an error of some sort; meant for another episode or cut from the final version or something. —Scott (message me) 19:06, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe the clip was cut from syndication and that's the source copy for what's on YouTube. --Minor muppetz 19:21, April 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Quite possible. The file I have for the episode is 22:30 while others are as much as a minute to a minute and a half longer. —Scott (message me) 19:36, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :::The opening theme had a stock shot of Bunsen and Beaker shooting at Slimer from Ghostbusters. Since it's cut from that video, I'm not sure which version was used that season, but you can see that opening here. It's also why Star Wars was credited so often (although they usually did have a Star Wars shot in most episodes as well). The credits did occasionally goof (there's one where a shot from Abbott & Costello Meet Frankenstein is inexplicably listed as Abbott & Costello Meet the Mummy) and a lot of either public domain or licensed through clearing house footage wasn't IDed (like the time they used a clay monster from Flesh Gordon, a softcore Flash Gordon porno parody). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:14, April 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ah, thanks! Mystery solved. ::::But also... hubba-wha??? What episode is this Flesh Gordon footage from? —Scott (message me) 23:45, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::The last episode, Episode 808: Eight Flags Over the Nursery. I have a screengrab sitting on my drive but never got around to making a page (whether solo or merging into Flash Gordon; since it was unauthorized, I didn't know whether it would be really fair). The footage itself isn't dirty, but I caught it and was trying to figure out where this stop-motion monster was... and then it turned out to be the great god "Porno" from FLesh Gordon (since the sequence is considered the highlight, and images from it safe enough to include in books and such, I found out without having to actually watch the thing). I wonder about those Muppet Babies film stock librarians. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:57, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :I just added the pic. I'd forgotten I hadn't cropped it (it occurs when Baby Gonzo rides a "weird" ride and all sorts of footage is used in the background). The episode also has shots of Humphrey Bogart and John Wayne, the Little Muppet Monsters material, and tons of stuff. I keep meaning to really beef up that page. It's hard to tell with last episodes that aren't official finales whether the crew knew this was the end (and even moreso with a cartoon where production and airing order may not coincide), but this one did have a sort of "pull out all the stops one last time" feel. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:06, April 25, 2012 (UTC) ::That's amazing. Muppet Babies really is a treasure trove of references. Every time I think of going through them, I find so many many in just one episode that it wears me out. Thanks for adding the Flesh info. That would make for a great Facebook post some day. —Scott (message me) 00:12, April 25, 2012 (UTC)